The present application relates to travel-related document items such as baggage tags and boarding passes, and is particularly directed to a two-sided sheet containing a plurality of different travel-related document items and a method of operating an apparatus to provide such a two-sided sheet.
When a passenger travels via a transportation provider, such as a plane, a boarding pass is usually printed and provided to the passenger so that the passenger can later present the boarding pass to board the plane. If the passenger has a piece of baggage to check in, a baggage tag is usually printed and attached to the baggage. A baggage claim stub is also usually provided to the passenger so that the passenger can later present the baggage claim stub to claim and/or identify the baggage. A baggage receipt may also be provided to the passenger when, for example, baggage (or excess baggage) has been checked in and fees have been paid. Baggage receipts, baggage claim stubs, baggage tags, and boarding passes are example different types of travel-related document items. It would be desirable to improve ways in which travel-related document items are provided to a passenger when the passenger travels via a transportation provider.